Hate That I Love You
by Ghata Granger
Summary: oneshot UA Não é songfic e não tem nada a ver com a música da Rihanna com o NeYo. É a continuação da fic Uma Surpresa Inesperada que prometi! Espero que gostem HannahxShido


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de FMA naum me pertencem, mas a Hannah, o Shido, a Louise e os outros personagens originais que aparecem aki me pertencem sim! Eu ñ ligo se alguém quiser usar um dos meus personagens originais em uma de suas fiks, desde que me avisem antes e coloquem o meu nome na tua fik, ok?

**Sinopse: **Continuação da fik _Uma Surpresa Inesperada_, esta história conta o romance de Hannah, filha de Ed e Winry, e Shido, filho de Roy e Riza. Finalmente, meu especial prometido veio ao ar D

**Casais:** Hannah(PO) e Shido(PO)

**Gênero:** Romance, Humor

**One-Shot**

**Aviso:** Preciso urgentemente de uma beta, minhas fiks têm saído com muitos erros de português, por isso, quem quiser se candidatar...

**Aviso 2:** Bom, eu vou dar uma "breve" explicação dos meus Personagens! Imagine a Winry, só que com os olhos e a altura do Ed. Agora imagine a mistura do temperamento dos dois. Bem, essa é a Hannah! Agora, imagine o Roy, só que com os olhos da Riza e a personalidade dos dois misturados. Esse é o Shido! xD

**Aviso 3: **Gostaria de agradecer à Riiza por me permitir usar a personagem dela, a Melissa, nessa fic, mesmo que seja só para uma participação especial!

Sem mais enrolações, vamos a fic D

**Hate That I Love You**

Hannah acordara mais uma vez com Louise praticamente pulando em cima dela para ir à escola. Mesmo após 3 meses, ainda não havia se acostumado muito bem com sua nova vida. Sentia muita falta de Rizempool e, principalmente, de seus amigos de lá. Não que não tivesse arranjado novos amigos, porém ter que conviver diariamente com um idiota como o Shido era praticamente insuportável. A garota finalmente levantou da cama. Não queria ir ao colégio, porém era necessário, afinal, ela tinha o sonho de se tornar uma Alquimista Federal assim como seu pai.

A garota desceu as escadas para tomar café e ir a escola. Ao olhar a mesa, reparou que seu pai não estava ali. Aquilo era muito estranho, principalmente por seu pai não ter chegado em casa no dia anterior, até a hora em que foi dormir. Já sabia do que se tratava. Louise estava na mesa tomando seu café e sua mãe na cozinha. Não podia deixar que Louise soubesse do que estava acontecendo. Hannah entrou na cozinha, aproximou – se da mãe e perguntou:

"O pai saiu para outra missão do exército, não foi?"

Winry apenas assentiu com a cabeça. As duas ficaram em silêncio.

"Você também pretende virar uma alquimista federal, não é Hannah?" Winry quebrou o silêncio com a pergunta a filha.

"Você sabe que sim, mãe! Eu sempre quis ser, desde criança!" respondeu Hannah. "Por que isso, agora?"

Claro que não era necessário perguntar. Hannah sabia muito bem da preocupação de sua mãe.

"Você sabe muito bem tudo o que o seu pai passou, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei!" Hannah conhecia todas as histórias de aventura do pai. Em como ele buscava incansavelmente pela pedra filosofal para recuperar o corpo de seu tio Alphonse. E sabia também que logo iria iniciar uma discussão com sua mãe. Ela não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de Hannah tornar-se uma Alquimista Federal e correr tantos riscos quanto seu pai correu. Para falar a verdade, nem seu pai gostava muito da idéia. Não querendo iniciar uma discussão, Hannah simplesmente falou:

"Já vou pra escola, ok?" Ao ver o olhar da mãe, ela rapidamente disse "Não se preocupe, já tomei café!"

Rapidamente a garota saiu de casa. Porém não foi para a escola. Quando estava em Rizempool, a garota sempre ia para o lago para refletir um pouco. Gostava de estar em contato com a natureza. Porém ali na cidade não havia muitos locais onde pudesse refletir. Então rumou para o Parque Central...tudo bem, não era igual a Rizempool, mas era o mais próximo que chegava.

Shido acordou com o despertador. Queria dormir um pouco mais, então se virou na cama esperando pegar no sono novamente. Quando estava quase conseguindo.

- SHIDO, SEU PREGUIÇOSO, LEVANTA LOGO OU VAI SE ATRASAR PRA ESCOLA!

Não podia ser...não mesmo! Aquela voz, não podia ser ela...

- Tia Mel?!

A mulher entrou no quarto e abraçou o sobrinho.

- Bom dia dorminhoco, vai se atrasar pra escola!

-Cadê meus pais?

Mel deu um longo suspiro e abriu a boca para falar, mas Shido já sabia o que era, não precisava de explicações. O garoto abaixou a cabeça. Foi ao banheiro, tomou banho e se arrumou para ir a escola. Pegou a mochila e já ia rumando para a porta.

- Shido, não vai tomar café? – perguntou a tia preocupada.

- Não, eu como alguma coisa na escola, to sem fome...- e saiu.

Mas Shido não fora para escola naquele dia. Nesses momentos ele não tinha cabeça de ir a escola e, muito menos cabeça para aturar Hannah com suas provocações e discussões. Sabia exatamente o que significava a presença de sua tia em casa: seus pais saíram novamente em uma missão do exército.

Shido ficou um tempo caminhando sem prestar muita atenção no caminho. Finalmente chegou onde queria ir: o Parque Central. Obviamente, ele não sabia que a pessoa que ele mais queria evitar estaria exatamente ali. No parque haviam vários bancos e Shido sentou-se em um que havia outro encostado nas costas. Ao sentar-se, ouviu um inconfundível som de choro atrás de si. Parecia ser uma garota. Deu um sorriso malicioso. Apesar de não estar em um bom momento, nada melhor do que uma garota para, digamos, consolá-lo. Levantou-se e sentou-se no banco atrás, bem ao lado da garota. Ela não percebeu o "estranho" ao seu lado, até que ele falou.

- Por que está tão triste? Uma garota tão linda como você merecia ter um sorriso no rosto e não lágrimas.

A garota não acreditou, reconheceu a voz no mesmo instante. Como ele se atrevia a aproveitar-se dela em um momento desses? Levantou a cabeça irritada e quando Shido viu quem era, deu um baita grito:

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?! Você deveria estar na escola!

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou a garota com voz de deboche – E ainda teve a audácia de se aproveitar de mim!

- Do que você ta falando, sua louca?!

- Há! "Uma garota tão linda como você merecia ter um sorriso no rosto e não lágrimas." – repetiu a garota fazendo uma imitação grosseira da voz de Shido. Ele ficou constrangido na mesma hora

- Eu não sabia que era você! – retrucou.

- Então quer dizer que se fosse outra garota chorando no meu lugar, você se aproveitaria dela? Bem a sua cara!

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

- Então explique!

- Ah, esquece, não estou a fim de discutir com você hoje! E por que é que você não está na escola?

- Não é da sua conta! Me responda você: Por que não está na escola!

-Também não é da sua conta!

-Ótimo! Como se meu dia já não estivesse bastante ruim, ainda tenho que te aturar!

- O seu dia está ruim? O meu está péssimo, principalmente agora que você apareceu para estragá-lo mais ainda!

Então os dois pararam de discutir e se encararam. Parecia que tinham parado para prestar atenção um no outro. Hannah reparou que Shido aparentava estar preocupado e, seria possível, triste? Já Shido reparou nas lágrimas da garota.

-Desculpa! – pediram os dois ao mesmo tempo. E, também ao mesmo tempo, olharam espantados um para o outro.

- Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu? Eu sei que não somos e nem nunca fomos amigos, mas...sei lá...se quiser desabafar.

Aquela mera frase surtiu um efeito um tanto inesperado em Hannah. A garota abraçou Shido e desabou em seu obro. O garoto não sabia bem o que fazer, mas antes que falasse alguma coisa, ela desabafou:

- Meu pai é Alquimista Federal...partiu ontem em uma missão do exército e não voltou... estou com muito medo!

- Espera um pouco...seu pai é Alquimista Federal?

- Sim! – respondeu a garota.

- Então não somos tão diferentes como imaginávamos. Meu pai também é um...e minha mãe é subordinada dele no exército. Eles também partiram para uma missão... – e parou de falar no mesmo instante.

- Quem diria que algum dia eu estaria matando aula para chorar no Parque Central e quem iria me consolar seria Shido Mustang...e de quebra, estaria matando aula por ter os mesmos problemas que eu!

Shido riu.

- Quer sentar?

- Ahn?

- É que não sabia bem o que falar!

A garota riu, porém sentou-se no banco junto com Shido.

- Quem diria: Shido Mustang não sabe o que falar para uma garota! O dia hoje está cheio de surpresas, né?

- Haha! Engraçadinha. Eu não sei o que falar pra você...você é...

- Eu sou?

- Diferente!

- Por que?

Shido pareceu um tanto desconcertado e Hannah achou graça nisso.

- Seria por que eu te dei um fora no primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou ela.

- Não é bem isso... – o garoto parecia cada vez mais desconcertado.

- Só espero que não seja porque você está apaixonado por mim! – a garota riu.

- E isso seria tão mal assim?

A garota fez cara de quem levara um tapa.

- Não sei! – respondeu

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo e começaram a se aproximar. Seus lábios estavam quase se aproximando. Infelizmente, ficou no quase. Neste exato momento chegara a última pessoa que Hannah esperaria aparecer ali naquele momento juntamente com as duas últimas pessoas que Shido esperaria.

- HANNAH, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NA ESCOLA? NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ MATOU AULA PRA SAIR COM UM GAROTO!

- Pai?! – exclamou a garota apavorada, levantando-se de um salto e afastando-se de Shido – Calma pai, não é o que você está pensando.

A garota olhou para o lado procurando apoio de Shido, porém este travava outra batalha com os pais, ou melhor, com a mãe.

- Shido, você não devia ter matado aula para ficar namorando por aí. Roy, não vai dizer nada?

- Dizer o que? Deixa o garoto namorar em paz.

- Do que você ta falando? Ele estava matando aula!

- E daí? Foi só um dia!

- Roy Mustang, vou fingir que não ouvi você dizer isso! Você dá um péssimo exemplo para o seu filho! Ele estava com a filha do Ed!

- E daí? Pelo menos sabemos que estava em boas mãos!

- Peraí, vocês conhecem o pai da Hannah? – perguntou Shido aos pais.

-Claro, o Ed trabalha conosco!

Edward finalmente se intrometeu na conversa:

- Oh Mustang Júnior, que história foi essa de agarrar minha filha?

- O que?! – exclamou Shido – Você disse ao seu pai que eu te agarrei? Que história é essa, Hannah?

- Mas...você me agarrou mesmo!

- O QUÊ?! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE, FOI VOCÊ QUE ME AGARROU!

- AHN? EU NUNCA AGARRARIA VOCÊ, SEU CACHORRO!

Bem, nem preciso dizer que neste momento os pais viraram meros espectadores na discussão dos dois. Até que, no fim, não se soube quem agarrou quem, o fato é que os dois estavam...se agarrando.

Edward deu um ataque de nervos com a cena, porém não foi ouvido pela filha. Roy divertia-se com a cena:

- Acho melhor irmos embora.- Ao ver o olhar de Riza sobre ele, falou – Podemos dar o sermão dele mais tarde, deixe o garoto... Vamos Edward.

- Você realmente acha que vou deixar minha filha aqui sozinha com seu filho?

- Deixe os dois, depois você briga comigo, com a Hannah, com o Shido, com quem você quiser, mas deixe-os em paz!

Vencido, Edward foi embora com Roy e Riza, ainda enciumado por ter visto aquela cena de sua filha.

Algum tempo depois, os dói se separaram.

- Eu te odeio Shido Mustang!

- Eu também te odeio Hannah Elric!

E voltaram a se beijar.

**FIM**

Obrigado por perderem tempo lendo isso aqui que demorou mais de um ano pra ser postado! Não me matem, please i.i

E estou esperando reviews, adoraria receber..nem que fosse um "Pra que você perdeu tempo escrevendo essa bosta?"

Bjaum!


End file.
